You Sound Like a Kitten
by silverashtrees
Summary: Lucy thinks she's alone when trying to relieve some tension. [sexual themes]
1. Chapter 1

**I may give up altogether with every other NaLu story. I'm sorry, whenever I get a negative review it makes me feel really sad and I lose confidence in myself. But I'm so very happy with how this turned out - though, I wanted to add a little more, so I was thinking if people liked it, review and tell me, and I could make another chapter or two...**

* * *

Lucy stirred in her sleep, face twitching as the sun shone down through the cracks in her curtains and danced over her pretty face. Two heavy lids lifted in unision to reveal a pair of puppy dog, brown eyes; she smiled.

The blonde mage pulled herself up so that she was still in a sitting position underneath the thin blanket, then turned to her left to draw the curtains - more beautiful sunshine glowing upon Lucy's youthful skin. Last night she had gotten probably one of the most wonderful sleeps she'd had in a long time, and this morning definitely made everything just that much better, what with the gorgeous weather outside and the refreshed feeling she felt all over. She leaped out of bed with a laugh filled with happiness to go grab a shower then head over to the guild, since she was in such a good mood she'd thought it might contribute towards going on a mission today.

As Lucy got to her shiny, clean bathroom she took her time stripping her T-shirt and underwear, throwing them into the dirty wash bin, using the toilet and then brushing through her golden locks.

_What a great day this'll be! _She thought to herself, stepping into the shower and drawing the curtain so that no intruders - more specifically a certain pink haired male and his blue, friendly companion - would barge in to see her birthday suit... again. _Speaking of intruders... that reminds me... _Lucy had just turned the shower on, soaking herself in the warm liquid when she remembered something that'd crossed her mind last night, though thinking back on the reason _why _she had such a great night's sleep was surely to embarrass her... Lucy often wondered if she was a prude of all anything. The mention of anything sexual brought a straight blush to the bridge of her nose and she'd always prefer to avoid such _personal _conversations - was that expected from a virtuous girl who held her innocence, or was she truly just plain prudish? Either way, Lucy shook her head. She wouldn't have done it if she didn't want to think about it the next morning.

* * *

The night before, Lucy had been lying peacefully in bed just like every other night, when a familiar ache began to throb between her legs. Normally the chaste female would laugh to herself with a flush of shyness, ignoring the situation. But this time, she knew what her body wanted, so what made that so outrageously wrong in her mind? It wasn't wrong. It was natural, in fact!

With a tedious sigh, Lucy lazily had dragged her hand down her body, slipping her hand underneath her underwear to soothe the aching bundle of nerves that held so much sexual tension. This was her first time doing such a thing so she wasn't exactly sure what to do, acting on instinct she bunched her fingers together, positioning them on her clitoris and rubbed in a circular motion. Lucy bit her lip as pleasure rushed through her veins, enjoying the new sensation very much! If everyone did this, maybe there wouldn't be so much promiscuity? Her innocent mind wandered with silly thoughts, her body becoming hotter and hotter as the pleasure she was creating was getting even better. Her leg kicked out and the covers fell from her torso so they were only covering her waist downwards, a moving lump forming underneath where her nethor regions were being teased.

A light smile was cracker on her feminine lips, her bangs pushed back to reveal a slightly damp forehead, dripping down to rest on her tightly shut eyelids. Lucy hadn't noticed until it became a little _too _good that she'd been making the weirdest noises! No wonder Natsu called her a weirdo - she was whimpering!?

But as much as Lucy had tried to stiffle each moan and whimper, she could not. Her body tensed up then, a shooting sensation forming from her clitoris up to her womb - it felt like fireworks. The piercing sensation she'd never experienced before now taking her body over in joy. Lucy sighed as she relaxed into the soft bed, her body feeling magnificent and her smile never leaving.

_Whoooosh_

Lucy's eyes bugged open. What was that? Her body sat up right, looking out the curtains where she'd heard the noise. To her relief nothing was outside in fact, only the moon brightly lighting up the cosmic night sky. She sighed with her cheerful smile returning. Just paranoid. It was her first time, after all. Just in case, though, Lucy shut the curtains, sleep finally creeping over her pleasured body. She snuggled into bed and drifted off into one of the best sleeps she'd had in a while.

* * *

_It was just my imagination. _Lucy confirmed again, having already washed every little part of her body and removing all the unwanted hair, the celestial mage shut off the shower and grabbed a towel.

She dryed off fairly quickly due to the hot weather outside. Lucy picked out her clothes for the day - a boob tube with no straps or sleeves which showed off her cleavage and tummy; a mini skirt and some boots. Her hair was let down naturally for once, letting her bangs cover her forehead. Glancing once in the mirror, the celestial mage instantly approved, noticing that the sun had brought out a few freckles on her nose and cheeks. Cute! With that, she grabbed her keys and a dangly messenger bag, locked up and headed for the guild.

Nothing was going to ruin today for her - it would be a happy day, full of good luck!

"Lucy~!" Happy called as she stepped inside of the guild, the exceed and his fiery partner making their way over to her. Natsu smiled, his hands crossed behind his head. Lucy noticed something off about the two this morning, as though it seemed she was not the only one having a good day. What were they up to...

And right she was that they were up to something - she knew full well when the pair gave one glance at Lucy, one at each other, and then burst into laughter together. The blonde lifted an eyebrow, confused, Natsu and Happy were now back-to-back and holding their stomachs as they carried on laughing at what seemed like was _her. _She touched her face in several places, feeling about.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked a little worried.

Natsu shook his head and Happy choked out a "N-No!", both wiping a tear from each of their eyes. This angered Lucy, her eyebrows crossed.

"All right, what's so funny, you pair of idiots!?"

Suddenly, whatever they were laughing at wasn't as funny any more. Happy coughed, wiping the rest of his tears of laughter away, Natsu stood up straight too, though a thoughtful smile never left his face. He walked over to Lucy, his smile turning into an innocent grin, and his hand sat upon Lucy's shoulder as he went to explain what was so funny.

"You sound like a kitten when you masturbate, Lucy!"

...

Her heart stopped.

"YOU PERVERTS!"

_SMASH_

Natsu and Happy could be seen in the corner of the guild, squashed into a pile of wood from where their fall had broken a table. Two large bumps appeared on their heads and stars floated around them. Happy was the first who dare to speak at the raging Lucy.

"H-Hey! Natsu just told me, it's not like I saw anything, Lucy! You're so mean!"

Lucy was still raging, her head bent down low as she gritted her teeth with so much force it hurt to reply. She could feel her blood boiling, an extremely embarrassed blush growing over her face. She'd never felt this humiliated in all her life - by a pair of complete idiots! Perverts!

"I don't care, you still laughed!" Lucy screamed, strutting out of the guild, her fists balled.

So much for a good day, huh?


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the 2nd chapter, Natsu's POV etc. :3 Thanks for your reviews~**

* * *

Natsu watched after the blonde mage through hazy eyes. His head still spun from the recent blow she'd forced onto him and his partner. Happy had kinda ratted him out by saying it was 'all Natsu' and that the cat himself hadn't seen anything. But even though he felt a little bad for making his friend so flustered and upset, watching her angrily leave the guild, he couldn't help but wonder why it was such a big deal to her. Understandably, she'd be embarrassed, but she never acted quite so violent when he'd read her stories without permission. In fact, if he and Happy ever read her stories, it almost looked like she was sort of glad underneath the blush plastered to her face. This was kind of the same thing, right? It was only masturbation, after all. Hell, Happy had walked in on him plenty of times and they'd just burst into laughter too as the exceed would poke at him about how it was _gross _and _obviously over Lucy. _He smirked. Well, that last part was always right.

Happy flew up as soon as Lucy was out of sight, grabbing Natsu by the back of his shirt with his tiny paws and pulled the dragonslayer up onto his feet. Natsu shook his head.

"Man.. what's up with her?"

"Maybe it's because girls are over-sensitive, Natsu~!" yelled Happy. The pair ignored the rest of the guild, though they weren't particularly interested in what the fire mage had done to irritate their celestial wizard _this time_.

Natsu frowned. "Maybe..." he replied, his voice a little hushed with worry. He really didn't like the idea of Lucy being upset, and knowing it was because of him... well, that honestly hurt to know. The dragonslayer thought back to what happened the night previous.

* * *

A cosmic night sky laced over Magnolia, the stars lighting up the town beautifully. Underneath, a pink haired mage strolled through the streets in a very _rare _peaceful manner, his hands crossed behind his head and his dark green eyes stared up at the starry sky. Lucy didn't really know of this, but the majority of nights Natsu would climb to her window and - instead of sleeping over (she was obviously aware of the times he'd done _that_) - he'd just watch her sleep. Not for long, just a few minutes to make sure she was okay and nobody would kidnap her while she was at her most vulnerable. He liked to watch her sleep - it was interesting.

Without hesitation the pyro hoisted himself up to his friend's window, making sure to be extra quiet so as not to wake her. Time for Nin-Nin mode! Ninja! As expected she looked fast asleep. Natsu noted every time how she looked a thousand times better when her bangs were pushed away from her forehead.

She looked kinda... beautiful.

He crouched for a few seconds longer when something captured his attention from inside the blonde mage's bedroom. For what seemed like half the time he thought she was just fidgeting turned out to be something completely different.

Natsu watched closer. Lucy had kicked the covers down so he had a spectacular view of her insanely huge chest (which he had always, always, always loved), the blanket now just resting from the waist down. Her hand was moving underneath over a part of her body that made Natsu smile evilly, a light blush forming over him.

Lucy was masturbating!

In his odd, little mind he'd thought it to be the cutest thing she'd done in all the time he'd known her. He got closer to the window, crouching lower so as not to be caught. It was times like this he thanked the Gods for his brilliant hearing, because the closer he got and the closer he listened, he could hear something that run chills up his spine. Lucy was now... whimpering... moaning... he listened closer, stopping his breath for a second or two. Her sexually aroused noises were so squeaky and innocent, almost like she'd never experienced this before! She sounded like a... like a... a kitten!

His smile transformed into a genuinely happy one then, pleased with what he'd witnessed. She had a great expression on her face when cumming, he'd thought. But it was over now and Natsu really wanted to get back and tell his partner of the newfound discovery about their blonde-haired teammate. He jumped off the ledge with a _whooosh_ and hurried back home.

* * *

And there they were the next morning. Natsu still felt pretty bad.

"Wait there," he said to Happy, running out of the guild. He jogged after Lucy, tracing her scent with his super-sensitive nose. When he finally caught up to her, his jog slowing into a walk and eventually a full stop, he called. "Lucy!"

To his surprise, Lucy didn't carry on walking but she didn't turn around either. She just stopped. Natsu stared at her back for a little while noticing her head was turned downwards slightly, her hands gripped to the crook of her elbows which tightened her forearms around her slim waist. She still looked very moody and embarrassed. Natsu reached out and put a hand on her shoulder again, more friendly than for laughs this time.

"Don't be embarrassed, it's not a big deal, you know?" He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly then let go, hoping she would turn around then. To his luck, she did. Her face was still blushed, her eyes looking down.

"I'm not embarrassed about doing it, Natsu, I'm _angry _that you watched!" Her eyes lifted off the ground and stared into his own, a hard shell surrounding the two.

"So...?" He questioned, smiling lazily with his hands once again crossed behind his head. He looked to the corner of his eye, avoiding the blonde's terrifying stare. "You look cute when you do it, anyways," At this, both of the wizards blushed furiously, Natsu still smiling but glad his head was still turned away, and Lucy gritting her teeth with a balled fist, holding back the urge to push him in the throat.

That was cleared easily when he turned to face her then, his famous grin staring her in the face.

"You are _such _a pervert." She stated plainly, her hands dropping to her sides in defeat. Why was it so hard to stay mad at him?

Natsu took that as a Lucy's version of 'I forgive you', though he never really said he was sorry anyway. The pair sighed, now deciding to head back to the guild together and start today over, they walked side-by-side along the canal, even sparked a little conversation that had nothing to do with last night's events. It really was hard to argue with each other, they both were aware of that.

"Hey, Lucy," Natsu said suddenly after a short silence fell over the two. He ignored the shouts of the men in the canal shouting a warning over to Lucy.

"Uh... yeah?" Her mouth formed a small 'o'.

"If you ever need to masturbate again, you could always ask me to help!" He grinned at her.

_SPLASH_

And with that, the dragonslayer was pushed into the canal.


End file.
